Fun around court
by OBEY
Summary: Rose and the gang have been together since Tasha's execution which was 9 Months ago full of grieving. Now it's time for them to have a little fun around court. Rated T for Roses swearing.
1. Chapter

**Word Count: 243**

9 months .

It has been 9 months since Dimitri and I have officially been in a relationship, and everything was perfect.

Waking up to a very god-like Russian no scratch that. He was a god anyway Waking up to My Russian-god everyday is bliss. (FLASHBACK) I felt very muscular arms tighten around my waist, my eyes fluttered open to reveal a golden and red room. Sun shined through the red drapes we had in our room. "How long have you been awake" I asked drowsily. I looked up to fine a pair of dark chocolate eyes staring at me.

He had been watching me in the quiet way of his, "Quite a while actually" he admitted. I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. " you could of gotten up you know that right?" he gave me a small smile. "I didn't want to wake you" he replied. "Comrade you do realize this is me were talking about, The girl who can sleep through an alarm clock who people can hear two floors below me" He grinned. "Rоzа поднялась Что я буду делать с тобой". "Comrade" I whined " you know I don't like it when you insult me in Russian" I replied sulkily. He looked down at me, "I wasn't insulting you". He said. "Tell me what you said then" I said in a serious tone. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. I groaned "GO AWAY" I yelled. There was more knocking on the door. Dimitri sighed, He threw the covers off himself and walked to the door. He then opened the door to be greeted to be greeted with a smugly smiling Christian. I got up and walked to the door. What do you want Pyro I said He just grinned


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 243**

" A day full of games ?" I asked Christian. " Didn't I just explain that _Rosie" _He said smugly. Every time he calls me Rosie or Rosie-Poise I feel like hitting him in the 'Golden spot' but if I do that Lissa would just heal him if any serious damage happened." Were not in" I said I may have said it a bit rudely, But hey! This is pyro I'm talking to. "We'll be there in 10 minutes." Dimitri replied politely. I glared at him; "Good" Christian replied rubbing his hands together then walking off. Dimitri quietly shut the door. "WHAT the hell!" He sighed and threw clothes at me, "Were going whether you like it or not" He was using his stop messing around and do it voice mentor voice. I sighed "why do you have to be so polite?" I asked him "because my mother taught me not to be rude" "I'M NOT RUDE!" He sighed and looked me and gave me his famous 'Don't lie to me Roza' look. I huffed and got dressed.

We were walking to lissa's room when I was pulled into her head,

"What game whould we play when rose gets here?" Lissa asked. That's when I realized Adrian, Mia , Eddie, Christian , Lissa were waiting for me and Dimitri to arrive. "If she gets here" sparkles said. I pulled out of lissa's head and realized we were almost there "do you know what the princess wants?" "wait and see comrade wait and see" if we play truth or dare I thought maybe I can get Dimitri to wound his ego (Evil laugh) knock knock "Were here!" the door opened revealing sparkles.

"finally I never thought she would make it" "Shut it pyro" I said shoving past him "so why are we here?" "To play I never!" liss squealed "YAYY!" _(Note the sarcasm)_ she ignored me and said "does everybody know the rules" there was a chorus of yes and yeahs." I gave them all 10 jelly babies and sat down in the circle, "who starts?" I asked " I will" Mia said. "I never had a threesome," Adrian ate one jelly baby. "Why am I not surprised?" I said. "HEY! She was hot" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes "I never slept in the church attic" I said smugly. Liss and Sparklefly ate one jelly baby "I never slept with my teacher." Christian said smugly, Adrian me ate one jelly baby while Dimitri tried to slip one in his mouth but I caught him. "What!" he looked at me guiltily I stood up and left the room with a loud bang. _Was she better then me ? Did he enjoy it more? What if-if NO! don't think about it rose he loves y- "_ROZA! WAIT!" he yelled. I could hear his loud footsteps "leave me alone!" I screamed He caught up with me. He took my head in his large and warm hands "she ment nothing to me I promise I love you and only you' I looked in his dark brown orbs and searched if he was telling the truth. He was, " w-was she better then me?" I sobbed "Oh god no Roza she had nothing on you.'" I sniffled "okay" I whispered. I wiped my nose " we should go back now Roza " He pulled me into an tight embrace " I love you and only you" he promised " I know you do comrade" He held my hand and we walked back to the group


End file.
